yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Constellation World
, Red Sky Cliff |BGM = tonny31.6, n3-tWW (Star Building) |Map ID = 0699, 0808 |Primary = spelude |Contributing = 2i9 }} Constellation World (星座, Seiza, Constellation) is a relatively large area accessible by going up the north path in Candy World. Features The Constellation World is a rather big map consisting of a skyish-looking main area and 12 smaller rooms. The ground and walls in this area appear to be made of blue sand or rocks, while the background resembles a starry night sky. Throughout the map various constellations and clusters of stars can be found floating around. Using the Glasses effect near a cluster of stars will often connect them together with thin white lines, creating a new constellation. This area is mainly uninhabited save for the Zodiac signs, each residing in its own room, which can be randomly accessed from the north-east teleporter coming from the Butterfly Forest entrance. Some of the signs can be killed (Aries, Pisces, Virgo and some more), some won't react at all (Aquarius, Libra, and Sagittarius), Scorpio and Cancer will hurt you when trying to kill them and Leo will roar while Urotsuki is backing away. The initial area is an area with two teleporters; both of them look like a small bunch of colorful stars. The aforementioned north-east teleporter takes you to one of the 12 rooms and the south-west teleporter takes you to a bigger and emptier area similar to the one you came from. Within this larger area, south of the entrance, is a constellation shaped like the number 2. Equipping the Glasses effect and interacting with the largest star in this numerical constellation takes you to an isolated platform with the same constellation and a star road to the dark version of the Cloud Tops. This is the area accessible from the Splash Streetway, and you can return to the main map by interacting with the brightest star in this constellation with the Glasses effect equipped. If the player has visited the Old Train Station, they can find the Star Path at the south end of the larger area. The path is lined with star-shaped pinwheels, as well as dark blue houses with gold tiled roofs and a star pattern on their door. At the end of the maze is another teleporter, accessible once you've solved the little maze that's surrounding it, which will teleport Urotsuki to a second path. This path has a golden statue depicting a clock framed by vines in the center. By going to the right from here, a vending machine and a bench can be found. By continuing north from the clock, a building can be found, which will slowly teleport Urotsuki to the Star Building. 'Star Building' The Star Building is a small grassy area surrounded by a mansion. At the center, a statue of a golden moon with a star can be found, while at the sides there are four star-shaped pinwheels. A vending machine which costs 50夢 is located at the right-top side of the area, but it only sells stars. At the left-top there is a weird statue with legs, while at the left-bottom, a snake-like NPC can be seen swimming in a pond. The entrance to the mansion can be found by going north. Interacting with the door will make the screen black and, after some seconds, the Menu Theme 22 will be unlocked. Trivia In older versions of this world, a blue butterfly could be found in the opening area, that would teleport you to the Butterfly Forest as well as open the path back in the form of a corresponding blue butterfly. This butterfly has since been removed, although the corresponding one in Butterfly Forest is still present if you've visited the world already. Before version 0.109g, the Star Building used to be a hall home to various shadowy silhouettes, star-shaped pinwheels and the golden statue now located in the path to the Star Building. The north of the hall had a corridor blocked by two construction barricades. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Candy World → Constellation World Gallery const1.png|A cluster of stars const2.png|The same cluster viewed with the Glasses StarPinwheel.PNG|A lonely star pinwheel StarPath1.PNG StarPath2.PNG StarPath3.PNG StarBuildingEntrance.PNG Screenshot from 2018-09-05 19-30-42.png Screenshot cropped.png|The old Star Building (Before version 0.109g) New_Star_Building.png|The new Star Building. Category:Locations Category:Spelude